


I love you Tooru. (OikawaxReader oneshot)

by JasmineWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites/pseuds/JasmineWrites
Summary: You and Oikawa have been friends for two years, but you both have a secret that you don't want to tell each other until one day...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	I love you Tooru. (OikawaxReader oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m writing this because I need to vent but instead of it being a sad story, I’m writing a story that I wish would happen because that’s how I like to cope with my sadness lmao. This was also originally written as a first-person story not a fan fic readerxOikawa thing so it might sound a bit rushed at the start but then half way through I decided to change it into a fanfic so the writing becomes a bit better I think ahah. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I may possibly do a second part if anybody wants.

You woke up at 7:30, giving you 30 minutes to get ready for school, that’s fine you can get dressed and have all of your stuff ready in that time you thought to yourself. 25 minutes later you were ready and getting your black shoes on ready to leave the house, you opened the door and locked it on the way out. Breathing in the fresh air from the outside world you finally managed to mentally wake up. You walked to school and as you arrived, you saw your friends there already, you walked up to them with a smile on your face and a skip in your step as you felt particularly happy today. you said your hellos to them and joked and talked about who was talking shit about who. As soon as you knew it the bell had gone off and we walked to our form rooms, sadly none of your friends were in your form and so you had separated from them walking along the corridor. You walked into the room and saw half of your form already there sitting down in their seats or standing up pretending to have a fight. You laughed slightly to yourself seeing how childish they were being yet it was a pleasant childishness. 

“Someone's in a happy mood today” you heard a familiar snarky voice come from behind you. You smiled to yourself even more before whipping your head around to face the familiar voice which belonged to the one and only Oikawa Tooru. Flicking him on the head you replied with a hum to confirm his statement. As you turned back round to sit in your seat, he grabbed your hand and pulled you with him. “You’re sitting with me today Y/N” he chirped.

“How come? You can’t bear to be away from me?” you said with a challenging smirk on your face. 

“You know it” he winked as he replied back to you. You just rolled your eyes in a playful way and let him lead you to his seat as you sat beside him. You’d never admit it but Oikawa was definitely one attractive guy, not to mention the fact that he knew just how to make you smile and laugh all the time. You’d met him a couple of years ago in maths class, he had sat beside you and it all started with a “hey, could you help me on this problem?” from him and you’ve never stopped talking ever since. The only sad thing is you only talk in lessons and outside of school, you never hand with each other's friends. One thing you love about him is that he will always be up for late night texts and facetimes till you both end up falling asleep and wake up still on call the next morning, it was always times like this that you found yourself falling for the little devil. He was your best friend, there was no doubt about it but sometimes you thought about it, did you want to be more than that? You always ended up with the answer yes but then ended up telling yourself no, you don’t want to ruin your friendship and there's no way Oikawa would ever feel that way for you too, he has so many other girls he could choose why would he choose you? 

“Hellooooo? Is anybody there?” you heard Oikawa speak in a highly amused voice whilst snapping his fingers in front of your face. “Oh I see, you’re too busy looking at my amazing face, who wouldn’t be? I’m gorgeous” he spoke again still seeming amused. 

“You wish” you replied chuckling whilst punching him in the shoulder playfully. “I’m just thinking about how boring today is going to be I have no good lessons”.

The bell went again signalling that it was time for your first class, you waved goodbye as you walked away but he didn’t wave back he just ran up to you. “Wait, before you go. Would you be able to meet me after school? Around 7PM?” he sounded urgent. Not wanting to waste too much time and becoming late to your lesson you nodded your head with a thumbs up and walked away with a smile two times bigger than you had walked into your form room with. 

Hours passed by and as soon as you knew it, it was 6:30PM. You had messaged Oikawa earlier asking where he was taking you and what you should wear to it. He told you it was a surprise but you’ll want to wear some warm clothes. You decided on some thigh high boots with a sweater dress along with a long winter coat on. This was warm enough you thought to yourself. You put on some natural makeup to match with your outfit. You messaged Oikawa at 6:50PM to tell him you were ready. 

Y/N: Hey, I’m ready to go now if you’re waiting for me 

Oikawa: Great I’m outside your house right now ;) 

“Stupid Oikawa and his winky faces” you muttered to yourself. You left the house and walked to his car that was at the bottom of your driveway, you entered the passenger side and looked over to Oikawa who seemed to be awestruck. He just looked at you with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open too. You tried your best to ignore this to avoid any embarrassing comments but you couldn’t help but feel a little bit more confident in yourself knowing how Oikawa thought you looked. 

“So where are we going?” you broke the silence and snapped Oikawa out of his trance. He looked into your eyes looking like he was trying to figure out himself where you were both going. He suddenly remembered and clasped his hands together excitedly. “Thats a surprise, but can I just say how gorgeous you look right now. Not that you don’t normally but you look extra gorgeous.” he managed to spit out. You just giggled to yourself. 

“Stop being such a dork, but thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself” you jokingly replied. Oikawa just grinned back at you and started driving to the unknown location. Half an hour later and you felt the car come to a stop, you glanced over Oikawa who had unbuckled his seatbelt and started getting out of the car, you followed his actions. The cold night air nipping at your ears helped you become aware of your surroundings. It seemed like you were on top of a huge hill overlooking the whole city which made you look in awe as you saw the lights shining and they looked beautiful. The view was gorgeous you couldn’t help but be amazed. 

“It’s pretty huh?” Oikawa stood next to you and gazed into the distance along with you as he also admired the beauty of the city down below. You nodded in agreement. 

“It’s stunning, thank you so much for bringing me here” you thanked him truly grateful for him being able to show you this. He just looked down at you making the height difference obvious and he stared into your eyes. 

“It’s pretty, but it could never match up to your beauty. Nothing in this world could ever make me doubt how gorgeous you are. Y/N, I really and I mean really like you. I’ve liked you ever since we first saw each other in maths and honestly, I never needed help with that maths question I just wanted to find an excuse to talk to you and I’m so glad I did because that lead me to this moment with you here. I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way but I couldn’t hide it anymore I needed to tell you now before I lost the chance to” he stuttered out in what seemed to be one breath. Yet you heard every word of it, loud and clear. You felt your heart stop and the amount of euphoria that was rushing through your brain probably wasn’t healthy but you didn’t care. 

You couldn’t find the words to reply to him so you just hugged him, you hugged him like it was the last time you’d ever see him again. He was taken by surprise at first but then not long after hugged you back and laid his cheek on the top of your head stroking your hair. Closing his eyes tight not wanting to let you go. 

You finally gathered the courage to speak, “Of course I like you back Tooru, I’ve known it for ages I just felt too scared to tell you in case I messed things up.” that was all that needed to be said. Next you let go of Oikawa and brought his lips to yours bringing your hands behind his neck, you both kissed passionately. 

“I love you Tooru” 

“I love you too Y/N, I always will”


End file.
